Twisted Translation
by That.Flossy.Kid
Summary: Not only is Bella a vampire but shes also French, she and John move to Forks because of his 'work' where she meets the alluring and charming Emmett Cullen. But soon after living her fantasy her past comes back and she cant run away forever.
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys this is my new story Twisted translation. Hope you enjoy it as much as my other stories :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1- The beginning.

I watched the sun rise remembering my human years

I heard Johns thoughts.

_Time to get ready for your first day at school._

He didnt need to speak to me to get ready. Because we both knew I could hear his thoughts and everyone elses quite clearly. I raced into my closet and picked up a pair of Skinny Jeans, a plain blue camisole and my vintage black leather jacket. I grabbed a my oversized Louis Vuitton hand bag chucking a few books in. Today I was going back to an American school for the first time since the beginning of my transformation. I picked up my Ipod and my sidekick chucking them in my bag. I raced down the stairs and gave John a kiss on the lips.

"Isabella! We have to keep up pretenses."

I rolled my eyes. "don't you like it vhen I kizz you." I fluttered my lashes. My french Accent purring

He smiled and gave me a quick kiss. "You know I can't resist you."

_Damn right I can't, but if someone see's me kissing my supposed ward. Then the shit hits the fan._

I rolled my eyes. "Should I go with zee blonde 'air or brown?" I asked shaking my hair changing it from blonde to dark brunett.

He pretened to think about placing a finger over his lip. _Blonde no competition. _"Brunette." He joked. I shook my head and made it a dazzling platnim blonde.

"You're beautiful no matter what."

I smiled knowing that already. "Zhank you John." I purred.

I gave him a kiss and walked out to the garage looking to see what car to take.

_Take the Vanquish,Take the Vanquish,Take the Vanquish,Take the Vanquish,Take the Vanquish._ John thought in his head. I smiled and walked back inside.

"Why do you want me to take zee Vanquish?"

he tried not to think about it. "I-I-I." He stuttered and then finally thought about it. _I bought her a car for a surpise and it is going to be in place of the vanquish._

I jumped up and down and screamed. "Arghhh zank you zo much 'John." I hugged him. "Tell me, vhat iz zee colour?"

"Yellow." I clapped my hands. "Iz it zee new Cayman porsche?"

He nodded. My eyes widened. "Oh my god! 'John you knew I vas going to buy zat for myzelf!" I slapped his arm playfully.

"I know but I wanted to treat you."

I kissed him again and grabbed the Vanquishes keys.

"Au revoir" I called out and drove away.

I was going a hundred over the speed limit but I didn't care. I loved speed it was programed into my DNA when I got turned.

I drove around the little town and found the school. I was just about to park when I received a text message I flipped open my phone and noticed immediately who it was from

From: Marc Jacobs

To: Isabella Swan

Isabella, s'il vous plaît Je vous en prie, s'il vous plaît revenir et un modèle pour moi! Vous êtes mon inspiration. Vous me manquez et toutes ces nuits que nous avons passés ensemble à regarder le coucher du soleil. Je ne pourrai jamais dire que vous êtes secret, mais s'il vous plaît. xox

_(In english: Isabella, please I beg of you please come back and model for me! You are my inspiration. I miss you and all those nights we spent together watching the sunset. I will never tell you're secret but please.)_

I smiled and texted back

From: Isabella Swan

To: Marc Jacobs

Marc, je suis désolé, mais je devais y aller, où John a été l'affaire et je sais que vous n'aurez jamais le dire. Je m'ennuie de nos nuits ensemble aussi. Je visite très bientôt mais j'ai besoin de travailler sur mes études, et bientôt, les gens se demandent si la beauté que Marc Jacobs a de modèle pour lui, l'âge. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas le risque de nous exposer. Vous me manquez, ainsi xox

(Marc, I am sorry but I had to go where John's business was and I know you will never tell. I miss our nights together aswell. I will visit sometime soon but I need to work on my schooling and soon people would wonder if the beauty that Marc Jacobs had model for him would age. I am sorry but I cannot risk exposing us. I miss you as well xox)

Soon after he replied again.

From: Marc

To: Isabella

Très bien, ma douce Isabella, mais s'il vous plaît dites-moi ce que vous pensez de vous-cadeau lorsque vous rentrez. Vous êtes bien sûr de l'inspiration et il ya seulement trois dans le monde  
Je t'aime et que vous manquez Marc xox

(Alright, my sweet Isabella but please tell me what you think of you're gift when you come home. You are of course the inspiration and there is only three in the world

I love you and miss you Marc xox)

I smiled and knew I didn't have to reply until I got back home and saw the gift he sent me.

I parked in the schools parking and noticed a lot of eyes on me.

_-Wow its the new girl, hot ride. I bet she's loaded._

_-Oh my god, she's so pretty I have got to be her friend._

_-Damn I'd just like to grab her and throw her against the lockers and...._

I quickly stopped listening to the horrendous thoughts of that boy and walked into the office.

"Bonjour, mon nom est Isabella Swan, je suis nouveau ici et je me dit de venir au bureau." I said to the beriddled office attendant.

_She's absolutly georgeous, but I had no Idea what she had just said maybe I should nodd my head.. No no no that wouldn't do what if she said something that had a no answer gosh I have now flabbergasted myself and I was being rude to the young lady._

"Im sorry dear, but I have no idea what your saying. Can you speak english?" she asked slightly embarrassed.

"_Argh but of course, I am zorry, eet'z juzt zis iz my first time in America, I fergot zat no one speakz _Français az commonly 'ere." I said if I was human my cheeks would be a fiery red.

"My name iz Isabella' Swan and I am New 'ere." I said smiling.

She nodded her head. "Oh yes, well here is all the stuff you need. There's a form in there that you need to get filled out after dismissal of every class." She handed me a pink folder. I smiled at her.

_She looks oddly fimilar. I wonder._ The lady picked up her vogue magazine and saw the picture of me on the cover from when I modeled for Marc Jacobs.

_It can't be why would the nameless beauty come to Forks?_ Why indeed? I thought to myself.

"Well zank you for everyzink." I smiled and walked out.

Nameless beauty hah! Marc only called me that once and suddenly that was my modelling name.

_-Shes French damn thats hot._

_-i could just imagine kissing those pale pouting lips. _Another hormonal boy thought. I rolled my eyes, if only they knew what would happen if my lips came close to there skin.

I put the buds of my ipod in to try and drown out the annoying thoughts of hormonal teenagers. I walked to my new class but was delayed because there was a huge crowd outfront of my classroom. There was a group of guys picking on this little guy. I took the buds out and listened to the pain coming out of the little boy.

_-Oh my god. Not again. I wish I could just speak and tell them to leave me alone. _The little guy's voice said.

_-Hah lets see what the shrimp has to say._

_-i don't think we should be doing this._

_-Look at him he's not even screaming._

I couldnt take it anymore. I ran inbetween the teasing and glared daggars at the dickheads picking on the poor boy.

"Vhat do you zink you are doing to zis poor guy?" I asked. Argh I cant wait until I cant speak english properlly again.

"Move it babe." The dickhead who called the boy a shrimp. -_ I'd like to throw her around and thrash her._

"Excusez-moi?!" I said angrily.

"I said move it babe or can't you understand english?" He blew me a kiss.

"I vish you vouldn't pick on people who 're smaller zen you. It ez not very nice." I said trying to keep calm.

He lost interest in the boy and walked towards me. I saw the smaller boy run away.

"Listen I don't know how things go in France or whereever the hell you're from but I am boss here and you do as I say." His eyes tightened. I just smiled and nodded. I will get him back.

I walked into class and sat in a seat in the back. The teacher looked up from writing stuff on the bored and smiled.

_-She must be the new girl. Gosh she's very pretty, maybe even prettier then That Rosalie Cullen girl._

I walked to the front of the class. Though the bell hadn't rung. I still thought It would be polite to introduce myself.

"Ah, Bonjour. My name iz Isabella Swan." I held out my hand.

The teacher smiled. "Ah yes. My name is Mrs. Bailey." -_She's very polite must be because of her parents. Parents in france always teach their children to be polite._

"So how do you like America?" She asked me. I smiled this lady was very nice.

"Uh eet iz very different. I havn't been 'ere for a very long time."

She brow furrowed. _I thought it said it was her first time here in America._

"Vhat I mean iz, I 'avn't left Paris in a very long time." I smiled and she smiled as well. I walked back to my chair and sat patiently for class to start.

Cursing myself for the almost slip up.

* * *

Sorry for the spelling errors the speller checker seems to not like my old computer (my laptops in the store) anyways review

.kid :)


	2. The beginning part 2

**Omg i am so sorry that i havent updated in so long. Lifes been very hectic :(.**

**SO hopefully you'll forgive me with this new chapter :)**

**Loving you. xx**

Chapter 2. The beginning part 2.

English went by very quickly and it was time for lunch. I walked to my locker pretended to throw some books into it and walked to the cafeteria. I grabbed a bottle of water and a salad for 'lunch.' That's when I heard the most strangest things.

_-Its that new girl. Shes a vampire!_A small pixie like vampire said looking straight at me. I pretended not to notice.

_-I cant hear her thought, I cant hear her thoughts._ A bronze hair coloured vampire started freaking out.

I walked to a table at the end of the cafeteria and sat down grabbing my book out of my bag. I flicked it open and opened the container the held the salad. I grimaced and picked up the Fork. I know it's stupid to eat something that I'm just going to throw up but I' didn't want people thinking I was anorexic.

_-Dude she's totally going to eat it! Man she's hot._The most gorgeous 'voice' I have ever heard screamed out. I tried to ignore it and smiled. I put the salad to my mouth and chewed ignoring the taste. I swallowed and took another bite. But looking at my book. I thought humans would be thirsty by now. I opened my bottle of water and took a quick drink.

_-Why is Edward looking at her!_ An extremely jealous voice rang out. I looked up and saw an equally stunning vampire glaring at me. I just shrugged and looked at my book.

I heard all the voices of the group of boys standing in front of me. I didn't look up I wanted to wait until they talked to me.

_-Pretty girl sitting at our table. _A small guy wearing a boy scouts uniform said.

_-Oh no I need my inhaler, I'm about to have a panic attack._

_-It's the girl that saved me. _The little boy who seems to not have the ability of speech thought.

_-What is a girl doing at our table, maybe we should move._

I looked up as soon as I heard that thought. I smiled. "Oh I am zorry, I didn't realize zat zis table vaz taken. I am Désolé." I went to grab my book and bag when the small scout said something. "No you can stay." I smiled

"Merci." I said.

The group of boys sat down. The one that couldn't talk looked upset. I tried to focus on his thoughts.

-_I wish I could thank her but no one knows sign language at this stupid school._ He sighed.

I smiled. "Bonjour, my name iz Isabella but Pleaze call me Bella." I said still with the smile on my lips.

Nothing about these boys were vulgar they were just sweet.

"My name Is Derek." The scout said. Waving wildly. I laughed happily at his enthusiasm.

"Eric." the inhaler guy said.

"I'm Ben and thats Chris he can't talk." He pointed at Chris who was now upset.

I started to sign to him

-In sign language-

me: Hello Chris, I'm sorry that I couldn't stop those boys from attacking you.

He looked up at me happily and signed back

Chris: Hello, no you did save me. Thank you so much.

Me: If you don't mind me asking but why cant you speak?"

Chris: When I was born there was something wrong with my vocal chords.

I smiled apologetically.

Chris: Can you tell them, Why? He point towards his friends

I nodded and smiled.

"Chris wantz you to know zat 'e 'aznt been able to talk zince birth."

They all looked stunned.

-_Pretty and smart._ Derek said.

I laughed. I looked at Chris he started signing. I turned to his friends. "Chris wants you also to know zat he'z dizappointed zat such smart guyz cannot figure out sign language." I laughed again.

"Sorry Chris." They all apologized.

I got up. They all looked upset. "Don't Vorry, i'm just putting zis in the bin." I pointed to the now empty salad and water.

They smiled big. I laughed and walked over to the bin upset. They were such sweet guys.

"Hello!" A very excited voice came at me. I would've jumped if I was still human.

I just turned and saw a girl with brown hair.

I smiled.

_-What is she doing hanging out with the losers. She's way to pretty to hang out with them. She's even prettier then Rosalie Hale._

"My names Jessica want to sit with me and my friends." she pointed to the table were the dickhead who was picking on Derek. I smiled wickedly.

"No eet iz fine. I am zitting wiff some amazing people." I walked off before she could say anything but her thoughts bet my walking.

_-The nerds amazing? Hah I wonder who she hung out with at her old school._

It was true in all my old schools beside Australia I hadn't had any friends at all.

I sighed in remembrance of my old Australian friends.

=.-=

_I walked over to Karen that was beside her mums car but of course I was clumsy back then._

"_Bella!" she called out and picked me up from the ground._

"_Hey Karen." I smiled._

_She waved goodbye to her mum._

"_Be careful Bella you don't want to break a bone do you?" she laughed. We linked arms and walked over towards Chris and Lewis who were in the cinemas._

_Lewis gave me a kiss and hugged me. "Babe, don't tell me you fell over again?!" he asked laughing._

_I smiled sheepishly. "Yes but it wasn't my fault the earth moved." I joked. Karen laughed still in the arms of Chris._

"_What does everyone want to watch?" _

_******everything started getting fuzzy******* _

If I was able to cry I would've but my body had no liqued besides venom inside of me. The memory was only a few years old yet everything was fuzzy.

_-Shes in pain but I don't understand why?_The blonde male vampire looked at me.

I knew the family of vampires had been watching me ever since they entered the cafeteria. I walked back over to the boys and smiled pushing the pain to the back of my head.

"i am going to go to my class, okay." I said smiling. They nodded and I grabbed my stuff.

I looked at my phone and was startled by a text message

From: Unknown

To: Bella

Isabella Maria Swan. How dare you disappear for Three years. It's is year twelve already. How could you do this to Lewis, me and you're mother and father! I spent all of this time searching for you and trying to get a number. I didn't believe the so called proof the police had. That sweater is something I would never let you touch.

I cant believe you would fake you're death if I don't see you back here I am calling the cops and telling them I have proof.

I love you to death and missing you like crazy Karen. Your so called bestfriend xoxox.

My eyes widened as I read the last line. How on earth could Karen get my phone number. Why was I stupid enough to use my real name. Of course Karen would never give up.

I took a deep breathe and replied.

From: Bella

To: Karen

Dear Karen, I am sorry I disappeared but I had no choice something happened that I had no power over. I have changed I'm not the same as I use to be. I hope you didn't tell anyone you found me because I can disappear and you'll just be causing more heartache. I might come back but please don't tell anyone.

Loving you and missing you more then life itself Bella.

Xoxo..

I walked into the toilet and pretened to go. I flushed the toilet and looked in the mirror. Still the ageless beauty. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the bathroom. I looked over to my left and saw the tall muscly vampire. I smiled immediately.

"Hey you must be that french Vam-chick." he said quickly correcting himself.

_-Man she's really pretty, I hope we can be friends._

I smiled and laughed. "Oui." He smiled. I fell for it immediately.

"I vish I didn't have to go to class." I said walking towards the door.

He smiled that dazzling smile. "Don't, come with me, We can skip together and I can teach you how to speak proper english." he laughed.

-_Please, Please,Please say yes._ He silently begged in his head.

_-Emmett better not do that I want to meet my future bestfriend._That hyperactive pixie thought. Future bestfriend, oh shes a seer. I smiled. "Oh I would love zat but John wouldn't be happy if I left the first day.

"Screw John, please." He put on the most innocent puppy dog face I have ever seen, I was about to cave but someone spoke in so fast that someone that wasn't a vampire could hear.

"Emmett Cullen shut up and let her go to class, she dosnt need a sex repressed vampire hassling her."

I smiled and he glared through the door. _-stupid hyperactive pixie couldn't keep her mouth shut now she thinks I'm cracking onto her._

I had forgotten I was listening to his thoughts when I corrected him.

"Oh no, I do not zink zat at all." I quickly covered my mouth after I slipped up. The one who I now know is called Emmett looked at me.

_-how in the world did she. OHHH she's like Edward. Oh shit that mean shes listening to me right now. Quick think of something quick. Sex, sex in car, sex with new chick. SHIT! Not working._I laughed and smiled. "Please do not be upset. I know eet can be annoying having people listen to you're thoughtz and you 'ave inappropriate thoughtz." I smiled and shook my hair out. Emmetts eyes widened dazzled by my hair.

_-So pretty. Sex sex sex sex sex sex. SHIT!_

I giggled and smiled. "Eet is fine, but I should be going to clazz. Eet was a pleasure meeting you Monsieur." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I smiled and walked into my class.

_-There she is, oh Emmett found out she's a mind reader maybe she's listening. _I smiled at her and nodded.

"It's so nice to finally met you, i'm Alice and by now you probably now that I can see things." she said very fast.

"Alice' can you understand french?" I asked hoping she could.

She nodded. I sighed with relief.

"oh Dieu merci, vous ne savez pas combien il est difficile d'expliquer moi-même. C'est idiot, je sais pour un vampire pour ne pas être capable de parler anglais à sa juste FRANCE John et i ne parlait que de l'autre en français. Il est si bon de vous rencontrer. Comme vous le savez maintenant, je suis d'Isabella, mais appelez-moi Bella." I held out my hand.

(in english: oh thank god, you dont know how difficult it is to explain myself. It's stupid i know for a vampire to not be able to speak english its just in france John and i only spoke to each other in french. It is so good to meet you. As you know by now i'm Isabella but call me Bella."

"Yes I know, Jasper my boyfriend can feel you're frustration. I was wondering this afternoon would you like to come over to my house and you can tell us you're story?" She asked.

"Bien sûr il n'ya pas de problème. Sauf que c'est bien si John est mon tuteur?"

(english:Sure it is no problem. Except is it alright if John my guardian comes?)

"Sure, here's our address." She handed me a piece of paper. I smiled and read it. I hated that when I was transformed I had forgotten the english language so John had to teach me everything again. It seemed during my transformation, I had lost my memory of my english language and only remembered my french. It was stupid I know and now I had to learn everything by scratch. It was odd I could remember all my memories though they were still hazy but I couldn't understand anything cause it was in english.

"Bella!" Dereks voice called out. I looked up and smiled.

"'Ello Derek. I did not know you took French."

He nodded and sat beside me. "Why are you taking it?" he asked.

I laughed. "I am not so bright and I sthought zat if I could pass one class zen zat'd be great." I smiled.

_-She's probably smarter then she thinks she is._

I smiled at his kind thoughts.

"Move pip squeck. I'm sitting next to the new chick." a good looking boy said glaring at Derek. Derek grabbed his bag, I placed my hand on it and smiled at him then turned and glared at the idiotic human boy.

" Excusez-moi but 'e was 'ere first. Now go bozer someone elze pleaze." I said glaring at the human.

He faltered back then smirked. "Come on darl don't be like that. You know you want a piece of the Mike." He flexed his arm.

I snorted and turned to Alice.

"'Ow can you stand zese imbécile's."

She laughed. And quickly thought._-We try to keep away from the humans as much as possible._

I shook my head smiling and turned to talk to Derek.

…

The rest of the lesson went without anything unusual. I blocked out the vial Mike's thoughts because they were so loud and repulsive. I shuddered and walked out of class with Derek.

"Are you sitting with us this lunch?" he asked unsure.

I smiled and laughed. "Oui."

He smiled widely. I loved making him happy, it only took the most simpilest things.

"i 'ave to go get a book out of my locker. Meet me in ze caf'e?"

"Sure." he walked off well it was more of a skipping jolly walk. I chuckled silently and walked off towards my locker. It wasn't true I didn't need to get anything out of my locker but I needed to be careful around humans. Sure I had mastered being a new born very easily. Within 2 months I was able to sit besides a bleeding person and not go deranged. John said I must have a unique gene system because he had never met anyone able to have more than one ability. I could change my hair colour, read minds, block powers and control my blood lust. I was a freak within the supernatural.

I looked over towards my locker and saw the bronze haired boy leaning against my locker. I stiffened then relaxed. His posture didn't show attack and his mind was calm. Though he must've read Alice's or Emmett's head by now so he would know I could read minds.

"Hello, my names Edward." he said holding out his hand.

_-No freaking way. I've been trying to get him to like me for ages and now this french tramp walks in and all of the Cullen's welcome her like anything! Totally not fair!_

A very jealous blonde girl huffed pass glaring at me. I laughed and opened my locker.

"Bonjour, My namez Isabella, but call me Bella." I smiled and grabbed another fake book out.

I closed my locker and waited for the vampire I now knew was called Edward to talk but all he seemed to want to do is try and read my mind. So it was just a big staring contest. It was funny because I could hear every single thought of his.

"I don't mean to be roode but I 'ave zome friendz vaiting for me." I said trying to get this very awkard staring conversation over.

_-this cant be happening this never happens!_ He seemed agitated.

I chuckeled. "Dont be zo tough on you're zelf." I patted his shoulder and walked of towards the cafeteria.

I grabbed a water. I could feel the food I had eaten at first lunch start to make me feel sick. I grimaced. No more eating human food for me. I walked towards the boys and sat down.

"Hey." everyone simultanously said.

I chuckled and waved back.

"what class do you have next?" Eric asked.

"uh, I zink Mathz C?" I said confused as I read the time table.

They shook their heads.

"Vhat?" I asked.

"Why are you in the lowest Maths class?" Ben said trying to hide his laughter.

"Go ahead and lauf. It iz funny, I know but I just am not good at zee uh." I fought to found the right word.

"chienne'" I cursed.

The guys all looked at me weirdely.

I rolled my eyes. "Zorry about my language but you don't know how frustrating eet ez to not be able to zpeak like every vone elze." I said frustrated.

They nodded but Chris just signed to me.

Chris: Yes I do!

I chuckled.

Me: Sorry I forgot.

He nodded and then put his fingers up to his head imitating a gun.

I shook my head and signed.

Me: it's not that bad. If you want I could teach the others? I suggested

He nodded his head vigorously.

I chuckled and smiled.

_-she's amazing, I wish I could be the one making her laugh that beautiful laugh of her's._ The amazing voice thought. I followed the voice and saw Emmett looking at me. I smiled widely and turned quickly away when he smiled back.

"eef you'll excuse me. I 'ave to go to my next class." I said and picked up my bag. The group of boys just nodded.

I chuckled and walked towards my maths class. It was empty as usual. I liked to come to my classes early. That way I didn't have a whole classroom gawking at me.

I turned to the teacher.

"Bonjour, my name is Isabella Swan. I'm new." I said calmly.

_-Absolutly amazing. She could be related to the Cullen's. I wonder If she is?_ He thought. I rolled my eyes internally.

He cleared his throat and smiled. "Welcome. I'm Mr. Walsh, uh you can have a seat in the back."

I smiled and nodded. "zank you."

I walked towards the seat he had pointed out for me and sat down. This was going to be a boring class.

That was until I caught the scent of someone who walked inside the classroom. I looked up and saw Emmett.

I smiled widely. Emmett noticed I was in here too. he smiled and walked towards the empty seat besides me.

"Hey, i'm Emmett." he pretended to introduce himself.

I smiled. "Isabella but please call me Bella."

His lips once again grazed over my knuckles as he kissed them. I shivered internally with desire. Never have I felt like this when I kissed John.

"So I hear Alice has you coming over this afternoon." He smiled at me.

"Yess, she vants me to uh discuss how I became." I looked uneasy as I couldnt say the words in english.

Emmett nodded his head understanding fully.

"you are zo Vunny. Emmett." I chuckled putting my hand on his arm.

_No way that big scary Cullen's goingto get the hot new chick!_ Some random human thought loudly.

I silently growled.

_Shes so hot even when shes mad! - Emmett thought_.

_Oh crap, you heard that didn't you?- Emmett thought._

I chuckled and nodded my head.

We carried on laughing, talking and doing our work.

Omg soo review and i'll updated sooner :) xx


End file.
